


Stop All the Clocks

by adowtrash



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Also probably just some smut cuz Matthew's slutty, F/M, having fun with time travel, mostly this is a Baldwin/Matthew period piece buddyfic, probably smut once i get around to figuring out how to weave Diana into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adowtrash/pseuds/adowtrash
Summary: Starting in 1938, Matthew begins losing hours, days, weeks at a time again.





	Stop All the Clocks

Matthew seemed to keep losing track of days.

Not since a seemingly raucous few months in England 350 years ago had he experienced this level of random and complete amnesia.

What was odd was that he seemed to wake up in exactly the same place he'd left. He wasn't a stranger to the random blackout, but usually such an occurrence might begin in New Orleans and end in New York a few weeks later, with some flashes of the journey's progress and its companions in-between.

Not to mention the fact that he couldn't shake the uncanny feeling that he'd been gone, rather than out, and tried to blink his way through a harsh light streaming through an open window.

He felt around for his clothes -- disposed at the side of the bed in a heap -- trying to remember where he was, and why.

The flagstone floor, suit of armor, and bed anchored him soon enough. Along with the sounds, somewhere below his tower, of Baldwin raising hell.

Knowing that the fuss was over him, and likely wherever he had (or hadn't) been the last few days, Matthew took extra care in dressing, shaving, and combing his hair into place before finally treading down the staircase to face his brother's wrath.

The commotion had been moved to Philippe's office, likely at the request of Ysabeau who sat examining a stack of broadsheets with a determinedly bored look on her face. He knew to expect the worst.

"This was our last opportunity--"

When Matthew rounded the doorframe of the office, he could see Baldwin pacing anxiously as Philippe sat behind the desk, examining his elder son with unguarded amusement.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Baldwin exploded as soon as Matthew came into sight. 

"You know, I'm not sure myself."

"Matthew," came his father's gentle warning. 

"Well congratulations, Matthew. We're on the brink of fucking war."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick "intro", but the next chapters will be longer.


End file.
